Poliwrath
' Poliwrath, '''labled', The Big Softy, started out as Poliwag, later evoled into Poliwhirl and finally into Poliwrath. He was a camper on Total Pokemon Island on Team Regice. He was a castmate on Total Pokemon Action and was on Team Togekiss. He didn't qualify for Total Pokemon World/Musical. He was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live on Team Miltank. He will not return for Total Pokemon Allstars Stats and Info *Category: the Tadpole Pokemon *Type: Water/Fighting *Height: 4'03" *Weight: 119 lbs *Ability: Water Absorb *Nature: Timid *Moves: **Double Slap **Circle Throw **Psychic **Poison Jab Biography Poliwrath was and always has been a momma's boy. On account of his sweet nature, he's always had a lot of friends and has never had to fight. He's never really had a spine and even though he's a buff guy now, hates to fight. So going onto Total Pokémon Island he didn't have a leg to stand on. Total Pokemon Island Poliwrath started the competition scared out of his wits because he had no idea what to expect. He assumed that everyone was nice, but that's not the way it works when you're competing for money. He started out on Team Regice along with; Azurill, Misdreavus, Glameow, Beldum, Shinx, Cleffa, Igglybuff, Wailmer and Doduo. In Cliff Diving Anyone?, his team was the first to jump off the Cliff and he gladly jumped since he's a Water Pokemon. After his team lost, he admits in the Confessional that he voted for Glameow because she scares him. In The Big Sleep, he joins the three person alliance with; Azurill and Glameow with Glameow as leader. He admits he didn't join because he's evil but she scares him and he doesn't want to get on her bad side. In Dodge Berry, he competes in the second match. He doesn't manage to grab a berry when he has the chance and ends up getting hit by Chingling at the end of the match. In The Scary Outdoors; Luxio orders Poliwag, Cleffa and Igglybuff to gather food for their team. The trio runs into Celebi, who lets them evolve to Poliwhirl, Clefairy and Jigglypuff. They return to the camp with their arms full of berries and happy they evolved. In Pokemon Battle Anyone?; Poliwhirl competes in the last double battle alongside, Eevee. The duo faces off against Houndour and Staravia. They are easily defeated and come in second that challenge. In Are You Scared Now?; Poliwhirl admits his mortal fear is Snake Pokemon. He however manages to conquer his fear and gets a point for his team. In Breaking the Alliance; Poliwhirl becomes a hunter for Regice alongside; Marill, Bronzor, Eevee and Gloom. When him and Marill find Purugly waiting for them, he becomes confused. When Purugly explains he becomes furious, leaving the area and the alliance. Afterwards Poliwhirl is telling his alliance woes to Mismagius and Luxio when Purugly scares him and he accidently shoots his teammates. His team loses and he finds himself on the chopping block with Purugly. Surprisingly he's the one to get the boot. Poliwhirl becomes the 9th camper voted off Total Pokemon Island and ends up in 34th place. Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical Total Pokemon Live Alternate Reality Trivia *Poliwrath's personnality is based off of DJ *He's the only character Mis never had a plot for *Him and Tangrowth share a similar disqualification by being depressed over the loss of their significant other *Poliwrath's been in 3 out of 5 seasons and has never made the merge and has only lasted the First Part *Poliwrath and Starmie were one of the couples made during Total Pokemon the Musical Characters/Total Pokemon the Musical/World Tour along with; Wigglytuff/Shuckle, Jumpluff/Mothim, Dodrio/Absol, Rapidash/Steelix, Hippowdon/Ninetales, Marowak/Phione, Sneasel/Ambipom, Smeargle/Dragonite, Hitmontop/Mesprit, Banette/Flareon, Uxie/Froslass, Lickitung/Probopass, Togekiss/Stantler, Azelf/Glaceon, Vaporeon/Lapras, Roserade/Hippowdon(pre breakp) and Roserade/Drapion Gallery Poliwrath icon.png|Here's Poliwrath's Official Art from Fire Red and Leaf Green Poliwrath manga.png|Here's Poliwrath in the manga Poliwrath anime.png|Here's Poliwrath in the anime I nyorobon.gif Ani062MS.png Box_XD_062.png MDP062.png Pin062.png Spr_1b_062.png Spr_1g_062.png Spr_1y_062.png Spr_2c_062.gif Spr_2g_062.png Spr_2s_062.png Spr_3e_062.gif Spr_3f_062.png Spr_3r_062.png Spr_4d_062.png Spr_4h_062.png Spr_5b_062.png Spr_b_2g_062.png Spr_b_3r_062.png Spr_b_4d_062.png Spr_b_5b_062.png Spr_b_g1_062.png Trozeiani062.gif Poliwrath XY.png|Poliwrath's sprite from Pokemon X and Y See Also '''TEAM REGICE Luxray Metagross Mismagius Clefable Wigglytuff Wailord Dodrio Azumarill Poliwrath Purugly Ad Ons Espeon Bronzong Bellossom TEAM TOGEKISS Lunatone Gliscor Zangoose Leafeon Metang Magmortar Purugly Rapidash Vibrava Vespiquen Vigoroth Jynx Poliwrath Lanturn Mismagius Grumpig Nidoking Bellossom Lumineon Shaymin Girafarig Furret Clefable Staraptor Ad Ons Nidoking Bellossom Finneon Shaymin Girafarig Sentret Clefable Staraptor TANGROWTH AND MEDICHAM SHOW CAST [[Nidoking|'Nidoking']]' Dugtrio Poliwrath Rapidash Kangaskhan' [[Furret|'Furret']]' Lanturn Jumpluff Mantine Houndoom' [[Gardevoir|'Gardevoir']]' Slaking Delcatty Medicham Wailord ' [[Grumpig|'Grumpig']]' Zangoose Lunatone Solrock Milotic ' [[Luvdisc|'Luvdisc']]' Metagross Staraptor Spiritomb Garchomp ' [[Toxicroak|'Toxicroak']]' Lumineon Tangrowth Leafeon Gliscor ' [[Porygon-Z|'Porygon-Z']]' Shaymin' TEAM MILTANK Jynx Mothim Froslass Steelix Rapidash Machamp Stantler ' 'Bellossom Poliwrath Delcatty Metagross Lanturn Slaking Medicham Kangaskhan Ad Ons Sceptile Hitmontop Primeape Munna Minun Category:Characters Category:Team Regice Category:Team Togekiss Category:Team Miltank Category:Males Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Castmates Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPTM Commentators